1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and, in particular, to a display panel having a non-rectangular display area.
2. Related Art
Flat display apparatuses have advantages such as low power consumption, less heat generation, light weight and non-radiation, and are therefore widely applied to various electronic products. A flat display apparatus can be divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to its driving method. Limited to the driving method, the passive matrix display apparatus is unfavorable for a long lifespan and large-scale products. Although the active matrix display apparatus is made by the advanced technology, it is suitable for the large-scale and high-definition full color display with a large information capacity and therefore has become the mainstream of the flat display apparatus.
A conventional active matrix display apparatus includes a display panel, a scan driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The scan driving circuit is electrically connected to the display panel through a plurality of scan lines, and the data driving circuit is electrically connected to the display panel through a plurality of data lines. Besides, the data lines and the scan lines cross each other to form a display area including a plurality of pixels. Once the scan driving circuit outputs a scan signal to enable the scan line, the data driving circuit transmits the pixel voltage signals to the pixel electrodes of a row of pixels through the data lines, thereby enabling the display panel to display images.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional display panel 1 has a rectangular display area 11, so the data lines d within the display area 11 have the same length. Regarding to a non-rectangular display panel such as a display panel 2 having a circular display area 21 (see FIG. 1B), in case it has de-multiplexing unit, the feed-through voltages of the data lines d induced by de-multiplexing circuit are not totally the same because the lengths as well as the parasitic capacitances of the data lines d in the circular display area 21 are not identical. Accordingly, the variation of the feed-through voltages of the data lines d will result in the level shift of the common voltage (Vcom), and therefore the display panel 2 may have the undesired mura or flicker issue due to the uneven brightness.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display panel that can avoid the problems of mura and flicker in a non-rectangular display area.